


15 cm

by Yulaty



Series: HIDEAWAY [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: ครั้งก่อนที่มองนาฬิกา เข็มยาววางอยู่บนเลขสาม แต่ตอนนี้มันขยับมาอยู่ที่เลขห้า เท่ากับว่าคิมฮงจุงลืมตาขึ้นมาได้สิบนาทีแล้ว
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: HIDEAWAY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288
Kudos: 2





	15 cm

ครั้งก่อนที่มองนาฬิกา เข็มยาววางอยู่บนเลขสาม แต่ตอนนี้มันขยับมาอยู่ที่เลขห้า เท่ากับว่าคิมฮงจุงลืมตาขึ้นมาได้สิบนาทีแล้ว ทว่าเขายังไม่ลุกจากที่นอน แทบไม่ขยับตัวสักเซนติเมตร ไม่ใช่ว่าเพราะยังง่วงหรือล้าเกินลุกไหว หากเป็นเพราะน้ำหนักที่อิงไหล่อยู่ จองยุนโฮที่เมื่อคืนนอนอยู่อีกเตียง เช้านี้กลับกลายเป็นว่ามานอนอยู่ข้าง ๆ หน้าผากแตะหัวไหล่ แขนข้างหนึ่งวางบนลำตัว ฮงจุงเหลือบมองใบหน้าคนเด็กกว่าแล้วลอบถอนหายใจ ยกมือขึ้นลูบศีรษะคนยังหลับเบา ๆ ด้วยความเอ็นดู ก่อนจะชักมือกลับเมื่ออีกฝ่ายส่งเสียงงึมงำในลำคอ

"อรุณสวัสดิ์" ฮงจุงเอ่ยทักทาย ยุนโฮพยักหน้า แต่แทนที่จะลุกออกกลับยิ่งขยับมาซุกทั้งที่อากาศก็ไม่ได้เย็นสักเท่าไหร่ ฮงจุงเลิกคิ้ว พลิกตัวไปเผชิญกับคนที่ฝังหน้าครึ่งหนึ่งเข้ากับหมอนของตัวเอง "ตื่นแล้วก็ลุกได้แล้วน่ายุนโฮ"

เจ้าเด็กยักษ์สะบัดศีรษะปฏิเสธ ริมฝีปากคว่ำน้อย ๆ อย่างเอาแต่ใจ น่ามันเขี้ยวจนอดไม่ได้ที่จะตีสักทีพร้อมกับพยายามปลุกอีกครั้ง

"งอแงอะไรเนี่ย ไหนจะมานอนเบียดฉันอีก ว่ามาซิเตียงนายมันมีอะไรถึงนอนที่นู่นไม่ได้"

"เตียงผมไม่มีอะไรต่างหาก" ยุนโฮโพล่งตอบ ช้อนดวงตากลมขึ้นมองขณะเอ่ยประโยคถัดมา "ยังไม่ลุกได้ไหมครับ ผมอยากให้พี่กอด"

น้ำเสียงออดอ้อนที่มาพร้อมกับใบหน้าที่ขึ้นสีระเรื่อทำให้การปฏิเสธยากขึ้นไปอีก ฮงจุงหัวเราะเบา ๆ ให้กับความพ่ายแพ้ของตัวเอง เขาโน้มเข้าจูบมุมปากและแก้มนุ่มนิ่ม วางมือลูบลำตัวคนอายุน้อยกว่า แล้วแนบริมฝีปากทาบทับส่วนเดียวกันของยุนโฮเมื่ออีกฝ่ายยอมเงยหน้าจากหมอนสักที

ไม่สิ ไม่ใช่ เด็กยักษ์ที่ไหน ส่วนสูงร้อยแปดสิบสี่เซนติเมตรอะไร ไร้สาระที่สุด  
จองยุนโฮน่ะ เป็นเท็ดดี้แบร์ขนาดตัวแค่สิบห้าเซนฯเท่านั้นแหละ

—


End file.
